A Second Chance
by Hisuka Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke uses the last of his energy to reincarnate he and Naruto. They come back to earth, but Naruto's..... A GIRL! SanoNaoru. Rated M for future ...twitch things. twitch
1. Chapter 1

**_ A Second Chance _**

** Prologue**

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Sasuke sobbed, " I didn't know... How you felt for me. But. It's going to be alright. I learned a jutsu while I was

trying to learn how to achieve immortality... I've learned how to reincarnate. I still have enough chakra for 2 people.

Please, we might not live together, and we might not h-have feelings anymore, but, it's going to be okay. I-I want to say sorry, even though I was

know that you would never forgive me..."

"Shut up...," Naruto grinned feebly, "Just do it." Sasuke nodded, and started doing complex hand seals.

"Reincarnation jutsu!" He pressed a hand on Naruto, and one on his. A blue orb of light went into Sasuke's hand, then into the sky. When the

light dissappeared, he fell. Before he died, he whispered, "May Kami-sama help us together again..."

_**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**_

**So, how'd you like it? Please comment, and flames will be accepted. I just want to know how my story is. And if you are uncomfortable with the font, please notify me.**

**And if you think this sucks, please don't hesitate to tell me. P**


	2. Chapter One A New Identity

A Second Chance

Chapter One+

**"Human Talk"**

**+Animal Talk+**

** thoughts **

**(Me, as in, the Authoress)**

**Dreams**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Congratulations, Mrs. Inuzuka, it's a girl," said a nurse.

"Thank you for your help," Hinata said, taking the baby from her arms. What?! She looks just like Naruto-kun! Kiba

looked at the girl, and was shocked.

"Wha?! She has BLOND hair! Now brown OR black! And she looks like Naruto, too!" exclaimed Kiba. Akamaru sniffed

the newborn, and barked.

She has Naruto's scent!+ Akamaru barked in confirmation. Both adults stared at the girl's tummy. They then noticed she

had some markings of... Kyuubi?!

"What are we gonna name her?" Kiba asked, not wanting to think about how their baby was similar to Naruto.

Hinata thought, then said,"Naoru."

"Then Naoru it is," Kiba proclaimed happily(he has mood swings).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Congratulations, Mrs. Lee. It's a boy," said another nurse.

"Thanks," said Sakura. Meh?! It looks EXACTLY like Sasuke!!! Just then Lee came in.

" Hello, my wonderful wife of youth. I- HUH?!?!" Lee exclaimed," Look at his neck! It's some sort of..." Sakura looked at it and gasped.

Oh, my god! It's the curse mark! Sasuke had this! Inner Sakura shouted, OMGOMGOMGOMG!!! What am I gonna say?! 

"Maybe it's a birthmark?" suggested Sakura, hoping that Lee wouldn't know what it really was.

"Oh! Maybe it is!" Lee shouted with joy. Gai-sensei came into the room.

" What a wonderful youth that my student's bundle has brung!!!!" he exclaimed. Oo;

"What is the name of this little bundle of joy?" Gai-sensei asked.

"Hmmm... Sano(Random name starting with an "S"... Oo;) Sakura said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 4 Years Later OOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata-chan! What am I dowing in this body? Why do I tawk funny?" Naoru pouted in the middle of the night.

"Ne?! Naoru-chan, what are you talking about?!" Hinata asked worriedly. This had been going on since Naoru was 2.

Naoru wobbled a bit, as if she was drunk," Ano, Kaa-san, what am I doing here? I was dreaming. I was this guy

named Naruto..." Hinata gasped.

And Sano? He's not doing so well...(blasting Chidori everywhere and using Mangekyou Sharingan on random people... Oo;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So? Un? You like? Un? Please review, even if it is just one word. Un. See ya! Un!**

**Btw, to my 1st reviewers! Un! Thx, you guys! Un! I have a special place in my heart for you! Un! If I can find one underneath**

**all the yaoi and lemon... nn; Un.**

**And I'm sorry to update it late, it's 'cause my laptop internet wasn't connected... Un. Oo;**


	3. Chapter Two Suprises

A Second Chance

Chapter Two+

**"Human Talk"**

**+Animal Talk+**

** Thoughts **

**(Me, as in, the Authoress)**

**Dreams**

**Sorry! My laptop was still not working... Oo; Un. Btw, when Nauto or Sasuke are controlling their bodies, I'll tell you. Un. Also, this is 1 year**

**later after Naoru and Sano were having dreams of their past life. Un.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAt the Hokage Tower...OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring me the child of Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno Lee, and the child of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga Inuzuka."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

OOOOOOOOOOOO1 Hour LaterOOOOOOOOOO

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto(Controlling Naoru) called, running to the Hokage.

"!!!" Tsunade gasped. They WERE right! 

"Ne? Oh, Sasuke-teme here-points to Sano(he's not controlled)- reincarnated us," Naruto explained.

"I know," Tsunade sighed.

"So, what mission are we on? I can't wait!!" Naruto asked as she(Naoru's body...Un.) bounced with glee.

"Actually, I was informed of you and Sano being the reincarnations of Naruto and Sasuke. I was going to check it out," Tsunade replied as Naruto pouted.

"Well, I'm tired..."Naruto yawned. She fell onto the floor(And this is where he stops controlling her. Un.).

"Mn... Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" Naoru yawned. She looked around her,"Or, what am I doing here?"

" Uh... You are on a mission!" Tsunade gave an excuse.

" Funny, I'm still going to the academy," Sano mused. He looked at Naoru and they both blushed, remembering what happened a week ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Aah!" Naoru cried as some guys pushed her to the ground._

_"And don't do that again, Ms. Reincarnation-of-Kyuubi." they guys sneered. They left, leaving a bruised and battered Naoru sobbing._

_"Give me back my wallet!" Naoru sobbed._

_"Excuse me, miss. I believe this is yours?" a boy asked, giving her wallet to her._

_"T-Thank you." she said, not crying anymore._

_"No need, I just want to know your name. My name is Sano," Sano said, helping Naoru up._

_"My name is Naoru, and I would like to give you something," Naoru replied._

_"N-no, I'm fi-" Sano was interrupted by Naoru kissing him. She blushed faintly as she smiled, and he was frozen still._

_ Sh-she **kissed me?!** Sano thought._

_"Well, I have to go, or else Kaa-san will scold me. Ja, Sano-chan, I hope we'll see each other again!" Naoru shouted as she raced down the alley._

_-End Flashback-_

"So, you know each other?" Tsunade asked, amused that they were red as tomatoes.

"Yes, I know Sano. I also- I also know that he was Sasuke Uchiha, and that I loved him when I was Naruto Uzumaki," Naoru said quietly.

"Yes, I know Naoru.I also- I also know that she was Naruto Uzumaki,and that I loved him when I was Sasuke Uchiha,"Sano said quietly, at the same time Naoru said it. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

After what seemed eternity(which was only about 10 minutes.Un.) Tsunade said, " I've decided." Both children looked at her with questioning looks,"You two are going to have your surnames of your past life.

You also can use your old names as Sasuke and Naruto, but that would be a bad idea, seeing as everyone still hates Kyuubi and still LOVES the child prodigy. You are also going to live in the Uchiha manor(yes, it's

still there. Un.) and Sano, if you'd like, we found some clothes that were Sasuke's that you could wear. Naoru, you could call me baa-chan, if that is comfortable..."

"Yes, Tsunade...baa-chan..." Naoru said," And, um Baa-chan? We also still have our powers from our past lives-she showed Tsunade a Rasengan ball as Sano showed Chidori.-, so, um I wonder if-"

"Yes, actually, you two are going to be in a genin group with Kakashi. We also have another girl from the academy going with you. Her name is Hisuka Uchiha(umm... nn; Un...). She came from the future

to check on you two, since you two are gonna marry, and her time powers have been weakened. She can't go back, and she is already Jounin level, so you will be safe," Tsunade replied. Sano and Naoru gawked.

"Hisuka, why don't you come out and meet your parents when they were young?" asked Shizune. A girl came out and...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**How 'd you like it? Un? I know it is a bit confusing but-sigh- oh well. Un. I have a problem of rambling but at least I don't have writer's block! Un!**

**Until then! Un!**

**Ja ne! Un!**

**Hisuka Uchiha**

**PS: Un!**


	4. Chapter 3 POV Rambles XD

A Second Chance

Chapter Three+

"Human Talk"

Animal Talk+

Thoughts 

(Me, as in, the Authoress)

**This is all just POV's… Mn.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hisuka's POV

I stood in the Hokage's office, listening to the voices.

"Hisuka-dono, why don't you come out and meet your parents when they were young?" I heard a voice. I narrowed my eyes until all you could see was red slits. I twitched.

Well, they couldn't hurt me... Curiosity got the better of me and I came out, my eyes coming to normal size. I stepped out of my hiding place.

Sano's POV

I was shocked. A girl with crimson eyes came out of the shadows. She had long black hair tied loosely, resembling Itachi. She had a pale complexion, and her red eyes had 3 dots that resembled

the Mangekyou Sharingan. No, she _has_ the Mangekyou Sharingan. I studied her intently( no, not like THAT! Un!) and had the surprise of my life.

"You are part of the Akatsuki, aren't you?" I growled as I took fighting stance and took out a shureken(sp? Un?).

"Calm down,"she smirked as her ghostly figure appeared beside me. She bent and gave me a peck on the cheek," _Outousan_." I felt my cheeks burning.

Hisuka's POV

Yes! I made him blush! I thought as I hid my urge to burst out laughing with a smirk," Ne, _Outousan_, shouldn't you be packing up our stuff with _Kaasan_?"

"Yes, you should pack up! I forgot! Gomen..." Tsunade smiled sheepishly, "Hisu-chan, why don't you go help? Then when you guys are all settled, Hisu-chan will tell you about her life."

I twitched slightly at my new nickname,"And if we don't, you'll make it an order from the Hokage."

"Yep, so haul your asses outta here!" I sweatdropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-Twitch twitch- Eh he. Mn. So, that's my new character! Actually, Hisuka's parents were originally Hinata and Sasuke, but I twisted it, _just_ a little.**


End file.
